


Click

by catty_the_spy



Series: Roc Through Ages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war left scars on both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

_Click._

He sighed, opening his eyes to the blessedly empty ceiling.

_Click._

He looked around and frowned, pulling himself out of bed.

_Click._

He grabbed his cane as he checked the bathroom (his leg always bothered him in the mornings). He was surprised to see nothing but picture covered tile and the carefully maintained blank slate of the necessary surfaces.

_Click._

Where was his bonded? He could hear the clicking of that infernal camera but he couldn't see the person.

_Click._

He glared at the picture on the doorknob, making sure not to rip it as he removed it. "Colin, I keep telling you not to put photos on the doorknobs!"

_Click._

He limped down the stairs, eyes constantly bombarded by pictures that had been crammed into every available space. "Colin!"

_Click._

He checked the empty white door that led to their store. It was locked, a sure sign that Colin hadn't opened the store. He headed into the kitchen, angrily muttering about crazy spouses with out of control compulsions.

_Click._

Not that he really blamed him. Shortly after the Final Battle Colin had gotten some sort of injury. The poor boy had lost years of his life, and what had once been an obsession became a compulsion, causing Colin to photograph everything he came into contact with or cared about. He would hem and haw, but really, he understood why Colin was so attached to that camera…even if it was annoying.

_Click._

"Colin?" The war had affected everyone, even years later. His own leg had been damaged by a rouge spell during the Final Battle, even as he tried to avoid the fighting. Sometimes it worked perfectly fine; other times he needed the cane to walk. Usually he carried the cane whether he needed it or not, reminded of Lucius Malfoy's unnecessary but stylish accessory. "Colin where are you?"

_Click._

He followed the sound into the backyard and sighed deeply. "What on earth are you doing?"

There was his bonded, bent over the cabbages, taking pictures of each one. He'd paused when he walked up but had returned to his task, carefully capturing each little plant from every possible angle. "Your cabbages sprouted last night."

He sighed. "Colin, what's really wrong? Normally you'd only get five pictures each, not fifteen."

"But the light…"

"Colin."

The shorter man sighed. "You remember I went to see the healer last week, and they did those tests?"

He said nothing, waiting for the other man to continue.

_Click. Click._

"He owled the results last night."

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"They say my memory's fading again."

He sighed and walked over, careful not to crush his plants with his cane. "That spell doesn't just disappear, Colin."

"I know that! It's just… so much has happen recently. I don't want to forget any of it. Not baby Albus or Neville and Luna's wedding or the store or you! I don't want to forget you, Blaise! I don't want to forget you, or your plants, or how much you hate it that I have photos everywhere or your cane or your eyes or…"

Blaise hugged him, preventing him from taking anymore pictures. "Hush now, you won't forget me."

"How do you know that! I forgot Denis once!"

Blaise shook his head. "You forgot that Denis moved in with us, not that he existed. When the spell flares up you forget recent things, and I'm not recent. How long have we been married?"

"Two years."

"And how long were we together before that?"

"Five years."

Blaise nodded into the head buried in his neck. "And in all that time have you forgotten me?"

"No?"

"Exactly." He squeezed a little tighter. "Don't you worry about forgetting me, alright? I won't let you."

He felt Colin smile and inwardly rejoiced in his success. "Now stop clicking that thing and come inside. Have you eaten?"

He pulled away to head for their back door.

_Click._

Colin grinned. "I wanted to remember how you looked just then."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of one of my old HP fics. Mostly because I have a companion that's never seen the outside of my flashdrive, and if I'm posting that here I might as well post this too.


End file.
